Tales and Tails
by Complex of the Nightwings
Summary: There is a new prophecy that must be fulfilled...
1. Author's Note

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Wings of Fire.

Wings of Fire is owned by Tui T. Sutherland

Also, these stories may contain spoilers.

Thank you for reading this!


	2. TnT (Prologue)

**Prologue**

* * *

The New Prophecy

* * *

 _The dragonets are hidden away_

 _And if they aren't found in a day_

 _Life will be put astray_

 _Embay upon the eggs midway_

 _Sand and stones will form a ray_

* * *

 _Access will be granted to a kingdom_

 _Newfoundland hidden at the bottom_

 _Discoveries await inside the secret dominium_

* * *

 _Talons of darkness and talons of light_

 _Await unseen inside the fight_

 _Ice and night will come tonight_

 _Lightning will strike and tribes will reunite_

 _Souls of power will come and strike_


	3. TnT (Pre-Series) Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of Tales and Tails! Make sure to drop a review and I'll try to respond to it! Just so you know, Complex is actually me. With that being said, let's get into the story!

* * *

Complex

* * *

Right now, Complex was searching through the rainforest. He was trying to find a few fruits that he could eat for lunch. He stopped when he saw a mango tree. He looked for the ripest ones and picked them out. He sat next to the mango tree and started to eat the mangoes. He ate a few of them and he was about to store the rest of them in his backpack. All of a sudden, three dragons leaped towards him, he rolled to the sides and started flying. He luckily was able to outfly them and ran stealthily towards the Rainforest Kingdom.

* * *

Once he arrived at Queen Glory's palace, he shouted, "Glory?"

Glory and Deathbringer were very close friends with him. In fact, all of the Dragonets of Destiny were his friends.

I wonder where Glory and Deathbringer are, he thought, maybe they're at the nurse's hut. He decided to look at the there just in case. He looked around the room until he spotted a very green, gray, and red dragon next to a black dragon. Those must be Glory and Deathbringer, he thought, why is Glory sad?

"Hello Glory..." Complex said calmly, "and Deathbringer."

Deathbringer turned around without a smug face. Huh? Deathbringer's never sad. Complex thought.

"Hello." Deathbringer sighed.

Complex frowned and walked over to them. He suddenly felt a strike of emotion when he saw the dragon lying on the bed… yellow scales with cuts and scratches all over her body.

"No, it can't be…" he stopped.

Glory whispered, "Sunny."


	4. TnT (Pre-Series) Chapter 2

If you're still in perfect condition to keep reading, go on. Please drop a review telling me your thoughts on my fanfiction! Now, it's time to read!

* * *

Deathbringer

* * *

Who did this to Sunny, Deathbringer thought angrily, I will personally cut off their head.

"I know who did this…" Complex's voice trailed off.

Deathbringer bellowed, "Someone's in big trouble."

"I'll stay here and watch Sunny." Glory said in a sad voice.

"Alright," Deathbringer promised, "I'm coming for you…"

* * *

"Complex," Deathbringer asked, "who attacked Sunny?"

Complex responded, "I heard a voice nearby, it was a Nightwing assassin."

"What were they thinking?" muttered Deathbringer.

"I know for sure that it wasn't you," Complex reassured him, "you wouldn't do such a thing."

Deathbringer suggested, "We should stop talking and start searching."

"This way!" Complex led him towards the Nightwing's old kingdom.

* * *

"Shhhhhh!" Whispered Complex. "When did all of the Dragonets of Destiny start getting along?"

Deathbringer whispered back, "Ever since they built Jade Mountain Academy, they started…" he stopped when Complex signaled for him to be quiet. Suddenly, the three dragons he saw earlier jumped in front of them.

"RUN DEATHBRINGER!" Shouted Complex.

* * *

"Hello there, Complex." Said the leader of the group.

Complex frowned, "What do you want and why-"

"Why did we hurt Sunny?" The leader cut him off. But, before he could give him an answer his two apprentices fell on the ground.

Complex shook his head, "You made a bad decision. I'd like to hear your explanation before you die.

"Fine…" the Dragon groaned, "We were planning to kill all of the Dragonets of Destiny. We hoped that Glory would find Sunny first. Deathbringer ended up finding her though."

"You seem to have no reasoning at all, you could have held him hostage and bargained with Glory. She cares more about Deathbringer than she cares about herself. Sadly, it's time for you to die."

The leader of the infamous assassin group slowly fell forward onto the ground, revealing a Nightwing behind him.

Complex sighed, "Why didn't you run… Deathbringer?"

"Why would I leave you here alone with some random dragons?" Deathbringer mused.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. TnT (The Eggs) Chapter 1

**The guardians are searching for the prophecy eggs! Will they reach the eggs in time? Make sure to drop a review and I'll try to respond to it as soon as possible!**

* * *

 **Maple's Egg (Swamp)**

* * *

It was a perfectly clear day in the Mudwing Kingdom. Swamp was searching for a peculiar looking egg. The egg contained a soon-to-be Mudwing named Maple. He started getting a strange feeling in his body when he was near Maple's egg. He looked around and spotted a waterfall, he noticed something strange about the waterfall. He flew closer only to see that there was a faint red-blue light. He flew through the waterfall and walked closer to a strange egg. His body was getting hot and cold at the same time. By the time he was returning to the Talons of Peace, his wings were completely frozen. But, his tail felt like it was on fire.

* * *

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Swamp shouted.

A Seawing guardian, Aquamarine said, "Go jump in the river."

"IN THIS SITUATION," Swamp screamed, "I ACTUALLY WILL JUMP IN THE RIVER!"

Aquamarine saw that his tail was the color of scarlet. She immediately started flying after him.

She questioned Swamp, "How did your-" but was cut off when Swamp dived into the river. Swamp hit his head on the bottom of the river. He started panicking when the river started to heat up. The ice on his wings melted off but his whole body was practically on fire now.

* * *

MY TAIL'S MELTING OFF! Swamp shouted in his head, he was splashing his talons helplessly. Aquamarine started running to get help. Two minutes later, she came back with Blizzard and Mango. Swamp was lying on the ground without moving. His scales were so red that Mango had to cover his eyes. Blizzard immediately jumped down and breathed frost breath. It was the strongest and coldest frost breath any Icewing has ever breathed.

* * *

NO! Swamp screamed in his thoughts, THIS CAN'T BE HOW I DIE!

He saw Constellation run over.

I TOLD HER NOT TO READ MY MIND! Swamp cursed in his head, AT LEAST I BROUGHT THE STUPID EGG BACK!

Constellation's eyes widened, "What in the world…"

All of a sudden, her voice faded and the world slowly turned black.

Swamp was dead…

* * *

 **Thanks to LemonDrops334 and dragonwizard33 for leaving a review on my story! I appreciate your support!**


End file.
